Pillow Fights
by Andi-Lynne
Summary: They say true love comes only once in a lifetime. How much would you risk to keep it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pillow Fights  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: They say true love comes only once in a lifetime. Hermione just might have to risk everything to keep hers.  
  
Pairing: HG/GW  
  
Spoilers: None (So far)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail JKR!!! *g*   
  
A/N: This was supposed to be a chapter for my fic "Making," but I decided that I didn't like the way I had written the prologue, and plus, I only got one review. So I deleted that, and rewrote bits of the first chapter, and decided to make it a story of it's own. It just might become a series, if I think up a good enough plot to make it last. . .  
  
Chapter 1  
  
..:::..  
  
It wasn't my fault, you know. I didn't *mean* to fall for her. It just happened. And I'm somewhat glad it did.  
  
I guess it all started the last week of fifth year. Ron and Harry were out doing Lord knows what, as were all of the other Griffinfors, it seemed. Ginny and I decided to play chess.  
  
"Check mate."  
  
I looked down at the board and back up again.  
  
"But-"  
  
Ginny smirked. "Check mate."  
  
I humphed, and I guess this amused her for some odd reason. And then she threw the queen at me!  
  
"I'll say! You do *not* throw the queen, you lowly ingrate! The nerve!" Ginny's bishop yelled, which made us both burst out laughing.  
  
Somewhere during this time, I guess Ginny snuck over to the couch and grabbed a throw pillow, because the next thing I knew, I was being hit across the back of my head by a stuffed and sewed piece of satin.  
  
Of course, I *had* to retaliate. No one just *lets* someone else hit them with a pillow without fighting back, you know.  
  
"GAHHHH!!!!"  
  
And so started the demolishing of the common room, which led to both Ginny and me panting on separate sides of the couch, occasionally picking out goose down from our hair.   
  
Ginny chuckled, took her wand, and levitated a couple of the tiny feathers over to my ears. I swear, she is wicked! She *knew* that my ears were *extremely* ticklish. . . Evil child that she is. . .  
  
And then I pinned her down to the couch and started to tickle *her* mercilessly. Let's see how *she* likes it, I thought.  
  
"No! Get off, get off, get off!!!!" I just laughed, and tickled harder. She truly is adorable, you know.   
  
Of course, she *is* the sister of Fred and George Weasley, kings of the realm of the unexpected, so I guess I should have expected it---but I didn't.   
  
I suddenly found my mouth pressed against hers, and I truly didn't know what to think. Of course, then she swiped her tongue across my bottom lip, and I decided that thinking was truly over-rated.   
  
And all I knew then was that this girl was kissing me, and I was liking it up until the point where we heard voices outside the common room entrance, and we nearly flew away from each other to the opposite ends of the couch, both staring at each other in such shock that someone would think we'd both just seen the cruciatus curse.   
  
Fred and George chose that moment to come inside, though they both became quiet once they saw us. Fred raised his eyebrow at George, and George smirked.   
  
"Hermione and I were just. . . Pillow fighting!" supplied Ginny.  
  
"Yes, pillow fighting. That's all---not that there *should* be more to it, either way, but. . ." Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"Pillow fighting?"  
  
We nodded.  
  
"Ah."  
  
And it all went downhill from there.  
  
..:::..  
  
The persistent shaking of my shoulder was what woke me up at 2 O'clock in the morning 4 days later, and I opened my eyes to a small, redheaded Weasley, who was nervously chewing on her bottom lip.   
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny smiled slightly, and her eyes darted around the room.  
  
"Ginny," I yawned, "what's wrong?"  
  
There was silence for about 10 seconds, and then a small, "I can't sleep."  
  
I smiled, and pulled back the covers. "Climb in, then."  
  
She did, and I yawned as I pulled the bed curtains closed again. When I lay back down, she wrapped her arms around me and closed her eyes.   
  
"Hermione?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think. . . I think I like you."  
  
My smile widened. "I like you too, Ginny."  
  
..:::..  
  
TBC. . . Maybe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Many thanx to FunnyBunny2, PrincessJCWR, and Writing Squirrel for the reviews! They made me very happy. Also, sorry for the wait, I sprained my wrist the other day, and couldn't really type. But anyways, I think this is going to be fun to write. R/R, pleez and thank you! :D  
  
..:::..  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning to find that she was wrapped up in the arms of one Hermione Granger.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Ginny smiled, and then realized to the full extent of what she had done last night, and blushed. "Morning. . ."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "So. . . Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "I can't quite remember. . . But there were chickens. Lots of chickens."  
  
Hermione snorted, and Ginny giggled.   
  
Suddenly, a yawn was heard from across the room. "No, mummy, 5 more minutes. . ."  
  
They both had to bite their lips to keep from laughing, and then got up to go down to breakfast.  
  
..:::..  
  
Down at the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were snickering over their latest prank, of which Millicent Bulstrode was apparently the receiver, coming from the fact that she was currently storming across the hall to the Griffindor table.  
  
"Oh, you little--- I hate you!!!" Hermione looked up and her eyes bugged out.   
  
"LOOK at my HAIR! You little tyrants put it BACK THE WAY IT WAS!"  
  
"Not that that was so much better," snickered Ron.  
  
Ginny gaped. "You turned her hair *green*! You turned her *hair* *green*!!" She then got an amazed smirk on her face. "WONDERFUL!" The four of them all burst out laughing, and Millicent stomped away, yelling out obscenities every few seconds.  
  
"Of all the *nerve*! If I wasn't---Oh, I'll get them!"  
  
Hermione shook her head as she picked up a scone from the bowl in front of her.  
  
"Say, Ginny," started Mage, a girl from Ginny's dorm, "Where were you last night? I woke up around 5:30, and you weren't there."  
  
At this, Fred and George, who were sitting a little farther down the table, turned their stares towards Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, inquisitive minds wish to know, where were you?" Fred raised his eyebrow, and both Hermione and Ginny blushed.   
  
"I um. . . I couldn't sleep, so I, um. . . I went down to the common room and. . . Read, for a bit." She nodded her head quickly.  
  
"Oh," said Mage. "Alright then." She smiled.  
  
Hermione blushed once more and got up from the table. "Well, I must go. . . Feed Crookshanks. Yes. Um. . . Goodbye," she said, and walked away.  
  
Ginny fidgeted for a moment, and then sighed. "Must be off, then. See you later."  
  
Harry gave Ron a questioning look, but Ron just shrugged.   
  
..:::..  
  
Ginny caught up with Hermione just outside the Fat Lady's portrait. "Wait," she said.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled, while Ginny just shook her head, laughing. "You walk too fast, Herm!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Tulip Treacle," she said to the Fat Lady, and the painting moved open.  
  
Once inside, Hermione took Ginny's hand and led them over to the couch.   
  
"I want to ask you a question."  
  
Ginny, still slightly shocked over the fact that Hermione was holding her hand, didn't look up for a second. Suddenly, she realized that Hermione had just asked her a question. "I'm sorry, what was that?"   
  
Hermione smiled. "I said I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
Ginny nodded, and Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, um. . . Would you want to, you know. . . Oh, I don't know! Ginny, I don't know what to do! I like you. . . As a friend, and I think I might like you more, but I. . . I don't know what to do about it. And it's driving me mad. . ."   
  
Ginny bit her lip. "Maybe. . . If we, you know, got to know each other like a couple would, then we would know what to do?"  
  
Hermione blinked, and then sighed. "But that's the point! I don't know how a couple would get to know each other, really."  
  
Ginny scrunched up her nose and thought for a moment. "Maybe," she started, "we could do something like. . . this," and she pushed her lips up against Hermione's for a minute.   
  
Hermione sighed and leaned into the kiss, and then Ginny broke it off. "Or, we could do something like this. . ." And she lowered her mouth to Hermione's neck, lightly sucking and nipping at the tender flesh.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Dear me, I've been so uneducated. . ." At this, both girls looked to each other and burst out laughing.   
  
Hermione pulled Ginny down beside her and smiled. "Not quite what I was thinking about, but definitely fun," she giggled.  
  
Ginny smiled. "I do get what you're saying, though. But we already know each other well. . . I guess we just, um, think like a couple?" Hermione snorted at this, but nodded. "I can try that."  
  
With that, Hermione reached up and kissed Ginny once more before they headed up to the dorm rooms.  
  
..:::..  
  
TBC. . . And this will get an actual plot, not just fluffiness. I just have to figure out what that plot will be. . . Any ideas? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You're all the absolute *sweetest* people out there! :D   
  
Secondly, I've been thinking about how to draw this out. As a writer (Look ma! I'm a *writer* now!), I try to find *every* little cliché in fanfictions (Even if a lot of them are marvelous---That is to say, I personally think a lot of clichés are very well done---err. . . Darn. There's no right way to say this, is there? *lol*), and then turn them upside down. Be prepared. *Evil grin*   
  
And last, but not least, I must make excuses as to why I take so long on updates. The plain and simple truth is that I, well. . . I'm a horrid procrastinator who cannot keep her mind on one thing for very long. Plus, I get uber-busy during the week. Sorry! :(  
  
On with the show!  
  
..:::..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione caught up with Ginny just outside the Charms classroom the next day, watching as Mage rambled on.  
  
"Well, I heard that in Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow, Professor Mimbly's going to bring in a Water Nymph!" Mage said.  
  
Ginny clapped her hands and grinned. "I love the water. . ." She trailed off as she saw Hermione standing across the nearly empty hallway.  
  
"Hey Mage, I'll catch up to you later, ok?" Mage smiled and walked away as Ginny trailed over to Hermione.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Hermy, dahling, it's been such an *exhausting* day that I'm simply can't even *begin* to tell you about it!" She huffed and fell into Hermione's arms with her hand strewn across her forehead. "Carry me?" she pouted.  
  
Hermione laughed and shoved Ginny away softly. "Not on your life!"  
  
Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck once more. "Hmph. Well, if I can't get my rightfully deserved pampering, am I at least worthy of a kiss?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and pressed her lips to Ginny's, softly letting her mind drift away with each sigh she heard.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
..:::..  
  
Draco Malfoy was a respectable, if slightly snobbish, member of society. As such, he was taught to firmly believe that men should only (Only as in no 'if's', 'but's', or 'or's' about it) be with women. And that was that. The thought of two members of the same gender even *thinking* of being together in *that* way had never crossed his mind (A bold face lie, but denial was always a welcome thing in the Malfoy family). So when he turned the corner into the Charms hallway, he was, naturally, shocked.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny jumped apart quickly at the loud interruption.   
  
"What is going on here?!"  
  
Draco looked to be in shock, his face overly pale and decidedly (As Hermione thought) on the brink of hysteria.  
  
"Ginny. . . Let me handle this, all right?" Ginny nodded softly, walking slowly away, but turning every few seconds to make sure that Malfoy hadn't hexed Hermione into next Tuesday (Not that he actually *could*, but Ginny felt the need to be protective).   
  
Draco was mumbling to himself, walking around in circles, and making quick glances towards the way he came.   
  
"It *would* be like this---There should be a thing. A, a thing that says. . . But, people shouldn't just be *kissing* in the halls. . . There should be a rule---"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Hermione started at the loud noise, so different from the mumblings he was issuing just seconds before.  
  
"Are you. . . Are you alright?"  
  
Draco laughed (If you could call it a laugh, that is---Hermione was *quite* sure that the sound that came from Draco's mouth was one of someone who was about to hyperventilate. . .) and threw his arms up in the air, but suddenly brought them back down and turned to Hermione with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You're. . . You're with. . . Her?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and nodded, but sensed that Draco was just extremely confused, so saved her mean look for later.  
  
"And. . . Why?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Because I want to."  
  
Draco scrunched up his brow and bit his lip (Adorable! Hermione thought, but denial was also a very welcome thing in the Granger family, so Hermione didn't worry).  
  
"Mal... Draco, have you ever felt so in tune with someone, so *right*, that you knew it didn't matter who that person was, only that you knew you wanted to be with them?"  
  
Draco looked down at the floor for a moment before nodding softly.  
  
Hermione drew back in shock. She hadn't thought that a *Malfoy* would understand, would know what it felt like.   
  
"You have?"   
  
Again, Draco nodded softly, and Hermione could see a tiny tear start to form in his eyes, before he swiped it away quickly.  
  
"Look, Granger, I'm going to forget this ever happened. I'm going back to my room, and I'm not going to think about it anymore." With that, he started walking down the hall, before Hermione yelled out to him quickly.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Draco turned around, confused.  
  
"If you ever. . . If you ever need to talk, I'm, well, I'm here." Hermione smiled and walked towards the other end of the hallway.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
Hermione paused.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
..:::..  
  
A/N: Hmm... I think it might be a smidge OOC, but I'm banging cliches, aren't I? *lol* TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
  
AN: I love you all more than you'll ever know for reviewing; you're all perfect angels! So I'll say *before* this chapter as well as after. . . Don't kill me. It needs plot, and I'm not straying from ship, I promise. : D  
  
  
  
Ginny waltzed into the Griffindor Common room wit a goofy smile on her face, humming slightly to a tune she just couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Harry said without looking up from his book, and Ron grunted his hello as well.  
  
"Hello, you wonderful people, you!" she replied. She skipped over suddenly and kissed Harry and Ron's cheeks, and then continued to skip up to her room, only stopping to spin around in a circle.  
  
Harry looked over slowly to an equally shocked Ron and bit his lip.  
  
"Was that. . . Was that Ginny?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"It *looked* like Ginny, and it *sounded* like Ginny. . . But, but she didn't *act* like Ginny!"  
  
That was how Hermione found them.  
  
..:::..  
  
"Ron? Harry?" They came out of their stupor suddenly with a scrunch of eyebrows, blinking a couple of times to refresh their previously gaping and therefore, very dry eyes.   
  
"Oh, hey Herm. You won't believe what we just saw---Ginny came skipping in here earlier, and she was. . . She was *humming*!"  
  
Hermione grinned, a small laugh escaping her mouth. "She was, was she?"  
  
Ron and Harry nodded.  
  
"Hmm. . . I'll talk to you later, alright?" With that, Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories as well.  
  
..:::..  
  
"Humming, Ginny?" Hermione asked from the doorway, watching as her girlfriend chewed on her sugar quill on her bed and kicked her feet up in the air.  
  
"Oh! Hermi-oof!" Ginny promptly fell off the bed as she realized she was being watched.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione laughed and watched as Ginny pouted from the floor.  
  
She walked over and sat down next to the red head with a small smile. "You're adorable when you pout."  
  
Ginny scrunched up her nose at 'adorable,' and was about to retort when Hermione pressed her lips to hers.  
  
..:::..  
  
The next day, as Hermione was just leaving Potions with Harry and Ron, who were deeply involved in a debate over what was a better prank---dung bombs or exploding snaps---a hand reached out and pulled Hermione into an alcove.  
  
"EE-mph!" A hand promptly placed itself over her mouth.   
  
"Granger," an unmistakably Malfoy voice started, "Don't. Scream. I need your help."  
  
He slowly took his hand off of her mouth and turned her around.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, don't look so surprised. I'm not so stupid as to not ask for help when I need it," Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry's voice drifted in from a few feet down the hall.  
  
Hermione bit her lip for a second before slipping out of the alcove while Harry and Ron were still facing the other way.  
  
"I'll be right back, go on without me. I---I forgot something in the potions room."  
  
Harry and Ron looked to each other for a second.  
  
"You want us to wait---"  
  
"No, no. Go on ahead. I'll catch up later."  
  
Hermione smiled and waited until they turned the corner before stepping back into the small space.  
  
"So?" She asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead.   
  
"I. . . I need you to kiss me."  
  
Hermione gaped for a minute before barking out a short laugh and turning to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Draco grabbed her arm. "Please? I, well, I need to see if I feel anything."  
  
Hermione shook her head, confused. "Why?"  
  
Draco blushed and mumbled something along the lines of "Mtus ink myay."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I said. . . I, well, I think I might be. . . Um. . . Gay."  
  
Hermione was shocked for a moment before regaining her composure. She looked up at the ceiling, suddenly, and muttered to herself, "Why me, oh God, why me?"  
  
"Because, I don't scare you."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Yes, you truly do. Why, as a matter of fact, you're scaring me right now, so I'm just going to le-"  
  
"I mean, I don't intimidate you. You're not the type to be scared into something.   
  
Hermione smiled. "I guess. . . But if this gets out-"  
  
"Please. Like I'd actually brag about kissing a mu-"  
  
Hermione glared.  
  
"-a Griffindor," he finished quickly.  
  
A second skipped past and they stared at the stones on the floor awkwardly, when suddenly, Draco's lips pressed themselves against Hermione's.  
  
..:::..  
  
"Um. . . Do you think we could make it a little more. . . Involved? I mean, well, I don't think I can tell from just a peck on the lips," Draco said slowly.  
  
"Um. . . Alright. Shou---Do you want me to, maybe, put my arms around you?" Hermione stuttered back.  
  
Draco bit his lip and nodded, and then they leaned in to try again.  
  
..:::..  
  
Ginny was walking down the hall looking for Hermione when she bumped into Ron.  
  
"Oh, hey Ron. Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yah, she said she left something in the Potions room. She should be coming from that direction, I think."  
  
Ginny smiled a thank you and walked on.  
  
..:::..  
  
Hermione blushed a little when they pulled apart that time.  
  
"Um, should I be. . . Do you want tongue?" Hermione felt as if she should slap herself. She should be finding ways to get out of this, but instead she was trying to help him even more by offering more passionate kisses. 'Yes, it's only *helping*. You're being a Good Samaritan. You're not doing anything wrong,' she thought to herself quickly.  
  
Draco nodded slightly. "How about we just. . . How about we just let it go by itself? I mean, well. . ."  
  
Hermione nodded and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his neck this time. "I was ju-" She stopped herself when she looked back up at Draco, and suddenly shivers ran down her spine. 'Think of Ginny, think of Ginny, Oh hell. . .'  
  
..;::..  
  
Ginny was just a little way from the Potions room when she heard it---a strangled man sounded from and alcove about 5 feet in front of her. She started to walk on, deciding that it was none of her business, but just then a voice whimpered out of the quiet.  
  
"Granger. . ."  
  
"No," she whispered. "No, no, no, no, no. . ." She slowly walked over to it, scared to look in, but something was dragging her on. And then it was all she could do to run as fast as she could from the sight before her.  
  
..:::..  
  
Hermione didn't mean to. She didn't mean to feel this good. She didn't mean to be wrapped around Draco like he was a lifeline. She didn't mean to have her hands in his hair, and she most certainly didn't mean to suddenly wring out his name with a voice like. . . God, when did she get *that* voice? But Draco was doing wonderful things with his tongue, and no, no, no, this was wrong, but she wanted it so much.  
  
She tried to imagine the white, short hair being long, red, flowing locks, tried to tell herself that she was just doing this to help him, and she found herself nearly crying.   
  
"Draco. . ."  
  
Draco dragged his lips down the side of her face and tried to grasp her lips again.  
  
"Draco, no."  
  
He backed up suddenly with hurt and question in his eyes. "Why?"  
  
Hermione touched her lips and drew in a shaky breath. "God. . . Oh God, what have I done. . ."  
  
Draco shook his head, confused. "Draco! I have a girlfriend, you know, who I might very well be falling in love with!"  
  
"I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes and she slid down the side of the wall. "What have I done?"  
  
..:::..  
  
Ginny ran. She ran as fast as she could, and she didn't stop when she bumped into the suit of armor, or when her books fell out of her hands, or when she barked out the password to the Fat Lady.   
  
The Common Room was somewhat crowded, as dinner had just ended. So she wasn't surprised to see Fred and George joking in the corner with Angelina, Katie, and Oliver.  
  
She pushed through the people sitting by the fireplace, and as soon as she got to the sofa she launched herself in Fred's arms and started to cry.  
  
Fred looked over to Oliver and frowned.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, what's wrong? Did something happen to mom and dad?"  
  
Ginny only sobbed harder, but managed to choke out a few words in between hiccups. "She. . . God, she didn't. . . Please, Fred, tell me she didn't do it. Please. . ."  
  
And no one knew what to do.  
  
..:::..  
  
A/N: As I said, *please* don't kill me. I promise for happy endings. *g* Do you think it's to dramatic? I tried to level it out from my first draft, as well as explain some things. Tell me what you think! (please!)  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Andi 


End file.
